


“自然系列”第9部：自然的逆转

by bicyclecrazy



Series: 自然系列 [9]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哨兵/向导连结, 已确立关系, 精神连结, 自然系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 概要：Blair失去他的纯真，而Jim把自己的给了他。（博莱特）译注：博莱特这个名字在作者的感言里出现过几次，可能是作者的朋友。这里意思大概是概要是由博莱特代笔，因为作者几次抱怨不会写概要。
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: 自然系列 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578460
Collections: 852 Prospect Archive





	“自然系列”第9部：自然的逆转

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature's Reversals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/983928) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



> 作者注：
> 
> 好吧，提前做一些说明。
> 
> 第一，感谢我了不起的betas，博莱特和米里亚姆。这个故事里的很多奇妙元素要归功于她们——余下的鄙陋之处都是我的。
> 
> 第二，关于本系列的进展。当我开始写“自然系列”时，我脑子里有一条弧线——我希望让Jim从一个恐同者（记得第一部《Nature vs. Culture》里Blair首次示爱时，Jim可怕的重拳让很多人心塞了吧）变成他愿意躺在Blair身下。（而其它的，正如桑迪在接受采访时向我指出的那样——是一些烟雾弹，让Blair有事可做，而不是站在那里敲着手表数时间，干等Jim的情感发展。）总之，我花了九个故事来完成一整个圆周，最终做到了;) 按照大家的说法，虽然缓慢，但一步一个脚印地跑完全程。所以，从某种程度来说，最初的弧线已经画完了，我真的应该就此打住。然而，问题是我有点爱上这个宇宙了，所以我决定继续下去，增添更多的故事。（实际上，这周晚一点就会有新的一部。）
> 
> 不过，如果有人不习惯读分段式的故事，那么这里是一个好的下车的地方——你完全可以阅读第一部到第九部并把它们看成一个完结的迷你系列。
> 
> 第三点也是最后一点，关于文章开头的暴力警告：如果你非常不喜欢Blair Sandburg持枪或用枪的情节，请谨慎阅读！不过我保证这个情节不是在本篇故事的最后。
> 
> 译注：这里作者提到“开头的暴力警告”，但其实AO3页面上方的警告处是“未提供任何警告”，猜测有可能文章从首发地搬运到AO3时没有加上警告。不过本篇确实需要暴力警告，就在开篇！

Blair Sandburg博士，手臂僵硬地张开，双手手肘锁在两侧，笨拙地抱住一摞厚厚的书本，决定从哈格罗夫大楼后绕小道前往图书馆，同时脑子里急切地寻找一个理由，以应付目前来看绝对会因超期借阅而被处以的罚款。他摇摇晃晃地穿过树丛，不断地调整速度，避免让胸前十二本厚厚的硬装封面书掉到遍地泥泞的鹅卵石小径上，同时内心快速地否决一个又一个借口：有事实、有半遮半掩的事实、有混淆视听，也有彻底的谎言。

这时，一声细微的呻吟传入耳中，他敏锐地朝右侧投去一眼，出于个人经验，他对这种声音的形成由来了然于胸——这一带有大片厚重的树丛和足以做遮盖物的岩石堆，正好成为爱情鸟们的避风港。他心头浮起一阵对大学时光的怀念之情，想起最初来到瑞尼尔大学的那几年，迟滞不去的少年体型可算赶上某些更成人化的欲望，于是他得以好好享受一段曼妙时光。岁月如梭啊！他微笑着回忆，那可真是美妙非常的一段时光呢。收回视线时，一个洁白细弱的脚踝收进一块慷慨地给予庇护的岩石之后的情形刚好映入眼底，他恶劣地扬扬眉毛，在内心和自己开了一个下流的玩笑，然后继续前行。

他好奇地想，解决眼下困境的最简易的办法是不是找个最像图书管理员的人，男女不限，然后和他们疯狂地调情。Jim应该会理解他为了躲避高额罚款而调情的吧——见鬼，他小心地调整一下面前的书摞，他大概欠下了差不多整整三百五十刀呢——

——忽然，他停下内心的揶揄，转过头去，脸上皱起几道纹路。他大概是看错了，想错了，绝对地想错了，因为，当他回想那个脚踝缩进岩石后面的画面时，好像……仿佛……它不是“缩”进岩石后面，而是被“拖”进岩石后面的……是被拖进去的吗？

他停下脚步，内心挣扎。一个声音在说最近的警察训练让他的想象过度反应了，而且如果只是两个大学生正“搞”在兴头上，那得多尴尬啊！他朝图书馆的方向前进一步，又停下来，一边摇头抵抗脑海里不断回响的“Sandburg博士——Sandburg警官——Sandburg博士……”，一边试图做出决定，到底要扮演哪个角色。

他再次盼望自己拥有Jim的能力，可以听出那块岩石后面到底是什么情况——可现实是他没有Jim的能力，而且他不能坐视不理，所以，好吧，他决定返回去查看一下。

他转身返回小径，朝左侧那块岩石所在的凹凸不平的地面走去，内心开始演练惊讶的表情和道歉语，“哇，抱歉打扰啦，孩子们！……”然后他深吸一口气，朝岩石后面望去——一张涨红的痛苦的女孩的脸，被扯烂的衣服，塞着袜子的嘴巴，还有一把刀——那个强奸犯抬头看向他。

Sandburg警官踉跄地后退一步，从图书馆借来的硬装书散落一地。他弯下腰一手捡起一本书，用力朝前扔出——未删减版的《神秘关联——荣格著》狠狠砸中强奸犯的头，后者发出“啊”的惊呼——《西藏渡亡经，亦称巴多飞机上的死后体验》紧随其后。但显然，突然从天而降的高雅文化的熏陶完全不能感化眼前的男子，他一把揪起恐惧的女孩，将刀抵在她的喉咙处——深了几分，又深了几分，天啊，再深就要见血了！——那个女孩用眼神无声地朝Blair发出恳求，于是Blair举起双手，慢慢后退，让自己隐身到一株巨大的树后。

Blair卸下背包，拉开拉链，同时听到男子残暴地对女孩说，“起来！快起来！走！”他在打开的背包里疯狂搜寻，穿过几本书、研讨班论文、几张便条、一本备忘录笔记本、几只记号笔以及一张他甚至不知道在自己包里的来自Jim一桩案子的X光片，以及半个三明治和他的移动电话。他嘴里不断地诅咒“要死要死要死”，最后终于摸索到他的手枪，那把他一直隐藏起来，差不多是明知故就地让自己藏起来，压在背包最底层，不愿见到，不愿想起，埋在他的大堆学术用品之下的手枪——此刻成了他最感恩的东西。

皮质枪套的触感让他心中油然升起感激之情，他握住枪柄将手枪从枪套取出，听到强奸犯和女孩开始沿着树丛朝深处走，往远处走。他深吸一口气，清除思绪，准备隔空呼叫Jim，让Jim知道他这里遇到紧急情况，一点小小的增援将会非常有益，拜托，快来——

——忽然，Blair猛烈地倒吸一口凉气，空闲的那只手捂住自己的后腰，嘭！他真实地感受到Jim此刻的感觉——

——嫌疑犯扔出的金属椅子狠狠砸在Jim后背，让Jim的身体飞出去，将审讯室的双向玻璃撞碎一地。小个子男孩朝门外飞奔，而Jim知道眼下外面没人会阻止他，因为没人料到那小子能产生任何威胁——不过是个小混混而已。Jim将自己从地上拽起来，站好，一只手捂住后腰处，暗暗后悔自己忘了兔子急了也会咬人，但此刻只好夺门而出，追赶男孩——

——Blair将嘴边的惊呼吞回肚里，长吸一口气，试图建立起一道墙，keep them in。他现在没时间担心Jim，Jim有他自己的问题要解决，Jim很痛苦——他必须尽快到Jim那里去！Blair站直身体，手里拿着手枪和移动电话，从树后探出一步，开始偷偷跟随前方的强奸犯和女孩。女孩被逼着踉跄前行，光裸的脚踩在粗糙的地面，这拖慢了他们的脚步——感谢上帝。

Blair Sandburg了解这片校园，因为这里几乎可以算是他的地盘。自从16岁来到瑞尼尔大学，这里占据了他生活的绝大部分时间，成为他身体和智力的游乐场，他自然熟知这里的一草一木。此时，他巧妙地穿梭在树林之间，让自己隐蔽在强奸犯的视线之外。Blair判断，沿着这个方向一直走，他们会走到网球场旁边的南区停车场，于是他稍微拉开与前面两人的距离，打开行动电话，以更为传统的方式向警局寻求救援——呼叫空闲的警力，请立即前往南区停车场——

——Jim循着男孩擂鼓般的心跳声，火速下到位于警局四楼的档案室，推开门，只听见职员们吵吵嚷嚷的嬉笑声。他定睛看去，只见男孩正在办公桌底下四下窜躲。他叹了口气，掏出枪，说道：“温特斯，你现在的行为只会给你惹麻烦，赶紧出来——”他真心希望Blair此刻就在身旁，因为Blair才是那个善于沟通的人，他会在那孩子做出任何傻事之前让他平静下来，但偏偏Blair不在这里——

——Blair将行动电话收好，放进衬衣口袋，双手握住枪，决定继续跟踪前方的两人，除非女孩马上要受到侵害，否则暂且按兵不动。他加速跟上去，暗暗祈祷尽快抵达停车场，警局的后援很快就能赶到那里，那时一切就都结束了——

——然而男孩开始做蠢事了。他突然冲到一个占满整面墙的超大文件柜前，拉开最顶端的每一个抽屉，办公室职员们围在四周，转来转去，为男孩旺盛的精力感到好笑，对他的行为的危险性丝毫没有察觉，然而某种细微的吱嘎声让Jim知道，顶端的抽屉全部被拉开后，金属文件柜的重心变得有些不稳定了。随后，他听到一颗螺栓断裂的声音，知道它马上会从墙面挣脱，立柜即将倒塌。他一个箭步冲上前去，将一名还在咯咯笑的职员险险推开。伴随着巨大的“轰隆”声，整面墙高的金属柜子倒了下来，Jim向后跳去，但从高处倒下的柜子角撞到了他的脚踝——

——Blair绊倒在地，俯面摔进泥地。他压下一声惊叫，伸手去够脚踝，然后咬紧牙关，按摩小腿——天啊，为什么偏偏是这个时候，为什么事情都赶到一起了——

——Jim倒在地上，感受压在脆弱骨骼上的重量，祈祷脚踝没有断裂。他从文件柜底下往外抽身，不去管金属边缘刮擦过皮肤的感觉。办公室里的笑声随着这场突如其来的灾难乍然停止，职员们紧张地挤在一起。Jim终于将他的脚从文件柜底下救了出来，他恼怒地闷吼一声，因为始作俑者此时已经完全失去控制：那个男孩从桌面抓起一把裁纸刀，抓住玛丽——金发碧眼、娇小脆弱的玛丽，将裁纸刀抵在她的咽喉处，哭着喊道：“退后，都退后！让我离开这里——不然我会割开她的喉咙，我真的会！我会把这个该死的东西插进她的喉咙！”Jim一瘸一拐地慢慢走到前面，举起他的枪——

（译注：以下有强奸未遂描写，警告！）

——Blair强迫自己站起身，擦去脸上的污垢，磕磕绊绊地继续向前走，希望继续跟上，然后他僵住了，因为前面的强奸犯忽然停下脚步，向右边转去——天啊，他不是要去停车场，他是在找一个更隐蔽的地方，他要继续……！他要在这里强奸那个女孩！Blair加快脚步，心脏开始加速——

——Jim端着枪，指着男孩的头，眉毛紧皱，他并不想杀这个愚蠢的孩子，但是那孩子只留给他这一处合适的目标。有个孩子威胁要杀死一名人质，而这该死的时候Blair到底在哪里？现在的情况是Blair的专长——这个孩子本性不坏，Blair绝对可以在三秒钟之内就成功地暗示（push）他，让他服服帖帖！然而现在我不得不轰爆他的头，Jim想。接着，他深吸一口气，放下手枪，他至少可以按Blair的方法尝试一下——

——Blair惊恐地抽气，他看见强奸犯把女孩一把推倒在树下，而她泪流满面，挣扎着，发出被阻塞的沉闷的尖叫。强奸犯举起刀在她面前挥舞，逼迫她分开膝盖——

——Jim尽力挤出一个安慰的笑容——这让他的脸抽搐了一下——想象这种情况下Blair会说些什么。其实他本人通常会采取威胁的手段，给这孩子生动地描述一下被丢进监狱之后的惨状——但他强迫自己丢开这个念头。随便问个问题！脑子里忽然冒出这个念头——Blair总是在问问题，那么问问题准没错。“所以说，”他慢慢开口，忽视后背、脚踝、脸上传来的痛楚，“现在到底是怎么回事？”

“他们会杀了我的，”男孩绝望地说，裁纸刀仍然紧紧贴着玛丽的喉咙。“如果他们发现我和你谈过话，他们会杀了我——”

——Blair惊恐地看着强奸犯挤进女孩双腿间，女孩恐惧到极点，厚重的羊毛袜让她哽噎，几乎无法呼吸——而这一切明显让那男人兴奋起来。Blair快速地绕着两人转了一个弧形，好来到强奸犯的正面，看到他的脸，然后他从树后走出来，暴露自己的身形。强奸犯抬起头看见他，神情从吃惊，到愤怒，再到阴沉——

——“没关系，”Jim说，尽量让声音听起来理所当然。“那就不让他们知道呗，我们可以保守这个秘密。”然后他听到男孩的心脏恐惧地跳动。

“你撒谎！你这个骗子！”男孩大声喊道。他后退一步，仍然挟持着玛丽，后者开始哭泣，Jim再次举起枪——

——Blair举起枪，看着强奸犯的眼睛，他缓和声音，全力以赴地释放向导的嗓音，“停下，停下来，你不想这么做的——”

——Jim忽然微笑一下，说道：“是的，我是个骗子，所以我可以为你编一个谎话。我会编个故事，说你从公寓逃脱了，我们并没有抓到你，然后你会成为你的兄弟们的英雄！我可以给你弄一个全境通告。没有人会知道你和我们谈过话。这样如何？”然后Jim放下枪，尽可能镇定自若地一瘸一拐地向男孩走去——

——强奸犯露出一个讥讽的微笑，Blair绝望地意识到眼前的人是他无法推动（push）的一员，因为他邪恶至极，决意已定，难以被暗示。强奸犯轻轻地用刀在女孩喉咙划动，低声对Blair说，“退后，老兄……别惹事，你不会想为此负责吧——”

——男孩愣愣地盯着他，Jim从他手中取下裁纸刀，玛丽挣脱出来，冲过房间，哭着扑进女朋友的怀里。男孩的脸挤成一团，好像下一秒就会哭出来，Jim小声地说：“没事了，你只要配合警方，然后一切都会没事的，我保证——”

——Blair的脑子一片空白，昏沉沉地想，“不，我不想——”

——男孩放声哭泣——

——Blair扣动扳机——

——Jim扶着男孩的上臂带他离开房间，朝电梯走去，同时轻声宽慰他只要好好配合警方，他的姓名和名声都会得到保护——

——强奸犯的额头爆开一团血色，刀轻轻从指尖滑落，他不愿瞑目的眼睛直直地瞪着Blair，好像要永远这么瞪下去——

——Jim带着男孩搭电梯前往七楼，电梯门滑开时，刚好看见西蒙，后者瞪着他，不可思议地说，“Sandburg刚才呼叫了支援！”——

——然后他软软地倒在女孩身上——

——Jim说，“什么？——”

——Blair冲到树下，粗暴地推开女孩身上的尸体，然后将她拖到旁边，取出她嘴里的袜子，女孩开始放声尖叫——

——Jim一把将男孩推进旁边一名警官手中，和西蒙一起重新踏进电梯，直接降到车库。他们钻进Jim的卡车，西蒙接入电台，Jim发动汽车，然后他们听到警方电台频道说瑞尼尔大学的南区停车场并没有发现任何线索——

——Blair紧紧地抱住女孩，轻轻地来回摇动她，嘴里喃喃地说，“没事了，没事了，没事了——”

——Jim拉响警笛，加速穿过市区——

——女孩被向导声音中的柔和韵律安抚，终于安静下来，然后Blair小声说，“你安全了，没事了，他无法再伤害你——”

——卡车在三辆有标记的警车旁刹住，发出刺耳的尖叫。Jim和西蒙跳下车，碰到地面时，脚踝处的疼痛让Jim畏缩一下，西蒙注意到了但并没有说什么——

——“你很强大，你可以赶走恐惧，赶走痛苦，你不用再害怕——”

——“他在那边的树林，”Jim一边朝那边走去一边说。西蒙和一群身着制服的警察紧跟上去——

——女孩抬头用大睁的眼睛看向Blair Sandburg，嘴里念念有词：“我安全了，没事了，他无法再伤害我——”

——Jim准确无误地穿过树林，偶尔在脚踝磕到崎岖的地面时，发出一声嘟囔——

——“我很强大，我可以赶走恐惧，赶走痛苦，我不用再害怕——”

——Jim钻过树丛，停下脚步，无声地看着眼前的场景。他的向导轻轻摇晃着脸色苍白，浑身鲜血的女孩。旁边的泥土地面上缩着一具侧躺的尸体，脑袋被弹孔洞穿。Sandburg的枪扔在一边。空气中充满火药的味道——

——Blair Sandburg抬起头看向James Ellison，他的眼底映出一片——

——恍如地狱的荒凉。

（TBC）

——————————

（12.16更新）

——随着犯罪现场被确认，专业流程开始乱而有序地推进。救护车呼啸而至，社工们接手了女孩，法医组接手了尸体，警官们将证据一点点收集起来，Blair给出一份又一份陈述，在一张又一张表格上签字。Jim一直将手鼓励地按在同伴的后背，然后忽然悄悄地往树林深处某个方向走去。

当他带着挂在肩头的Blair的背包钻出树林，Blair正筋疲力尽地靠在卡车旁。看到大步走来的Jim，Blair无力地朝他笑笑。Jim将背包递给他，他接过来从敞开的车窗将它扔进车里，并没有开口问那些图书馆的书怎么样了，内心莫名地相信Jim已经处理好了。

“脚踝怎么样？”Blair问。

“没事，不用管它。”Jim柔声回答。“西蒙！”他朝停车场的另一头高声喊道，“我们完事儿了没？”

西蒙·班克斯大步朝他们走来，抽出嘴里的雪茄。“是的，回家去吧你们俩，明天休息一天——”

“再好不过，”Jim回答，朝Blair点头，示意他上车。他拉开驾驶员侧门又停下，“对了，那个在警局的男孩，”他说，“我和他做了个交易——”

“那孩子哪里也不会去的，Jim，”西蒙回答。“我听说了他在档案室耍的特技表演——我们可以拘留他，让他花24个小时冷静一下。”

“那就好，那就好，”Jim说着钻进卡车，“那我们走了。”

西蒙绕过卡车来到副驾驶座窗前，“Sandburg，你还好吗？”他放轻声音问。

“我没事。”Blair回答。

“后来一早你来警局的第一件事是去心理咨询，好吗？”Blair点点头。“这是常规程序。”西蒙补充道。

“好的。”Blair安静地回答。

“今天干得不错，Sandburg。”随着Jim发动引擎，西蒙透过车窗向他说道。Blair再次点头，然后转过头去。

“回头见，西蒙。”说着Jim将卡车驶出停车场。

“干得不错，Sandburg。”Blair看着窗外，轻声地自言自语。Jim不安地瞥他一眼，想问问他是否还好，又觉得这个问题太过愚蠢。

“干得不错，”Blair继续沉吟地说，让这个短语在舌尖辗转盘桓。“'你成功了，干得不错' ，'干得怎么样？很不错'， '这个工作完成得不错，Sandburg' '很不错的一手'，我很不错吗，Jim？”Blair忽然问，转过头看向他。“我是不是干得很不错？”

“那个女孩没有被侵犯或者杀害，”Jim对上他的眼睛，定定地回答，“你当然干得很不错。”Blair点点头，又转过头望着车窗。

“你知道吗，我暗示（push）不了他。”过了一分钟，Blair开口。

“我想也是。”

“我真的尽力了。”

“我相信你尽力了。”Jim说，看着眼前的路面。

“问题是，事情变成这样，我并不感到抱歉。我应该感到抱歉吗？”Blair看向他。

“你感到怎么样就是怎么样。”Jim回答。

“我不感到抱歉，”Blair说。“我杀了一个人，我应该感到抱歉，但是我没有。”

“那就不必感到抱歉。”

“但是我为自己没有感到抱歉而感到抱歉。”Blair解释说。

“听起来确实像你。”Jim说。

“我没料到会是这样，”Blair承认。“我原以为这会让我受尽煎熬——我以为我会无法面对自己。但是现在——我好生生的，并不觉得难受。”他若有所思地咬着下嘴唇。“也许因为他是个极尽邪恶的人。也许因为我已经见过太多尸体，不再有过多的触动。但与此同时，我对这一点感到难过。我……我想我是在为我丧失的抱歉感而哀悼。它忽然……就那么不见了。感觉好像我失去了某种东西。是这样的吗？开过枪后，都会变成这样吗？”

“是的，”Jim柔声给予肯定的答案，“这很常见。”

“话说，你今天又发生了什么事？”Blair抬起头问道。

“蠢事而已。”Jim回答。

“什么意思？”

“就是——很蠢。”Jim说，卡车开进Prospect街。“我被一个小孩用椅子砸到身上，然后跌倒被文件柜压到——就是这样。”他回答道，同时停下车。

“原来如此。”Blair回答。两人下了车。

回到公寓，Jim进入浴室包扎他扭伤的脚踝，给刮伤的腿清洗、消毒，然后他听到Blair打开电话答录机——

——答录机里的留言开始播放，“Blair，亲爱的——”虽然叫着“亲爱的，”但对方的语调却没有那么可亲可爱。他听到Blair喃喃自语，“不，不，不，不要是现在，拜托不要在今天！”Jim快速用绷带缠好腿然后走出浴室，他看见搭档疲惫而苍白的脸，同时听到他的母亲开始描述她手里拿着的印有身着制服的特别警官Blair Sandburg的照片的报纸，以及她已经在赶来的路上，就在附近，以及他们要进行一段长长的谈话把这一切理清楚——Jim按停机器，一把抓住Blair的胳膊，简单地催促道，“收拾行李。”

“收拾什么？”Blair不可思议地问。

“收拾行李。”Jim重复道。“立刻，马上，我们离开这里——”

“Jim，我们不能就这么逃避我妈——”

“Blair，我们当然能逃避你妈。实际上，我们马上就要这么做。快动起来！”

“可是Jim！”

“十分钟时间收拾，然后我们就走——”Jim说着，沿着楼梯快步冲到二楼。

“但是我们去哪儿？”Blair跟上去。

“不知道……露营，我们去露营。”Jim边说边把衣服塞进一个大背包里。“我遇上岳母从来没有好运气，从来没有。”他凶狠地自言自语。

Blair一脸震惊地看着他，Jim转过身，死死地盯他一眼，反问道：“难道你想留在这里？”Blair眨了眨眼，说：“你说得对，去他的，赶紧，她马上就到了——”然后他行动起来，从他的抽屉里搜罗各种用品。

Jim冲下楼，将他的背包扔在沙发上，然后从壁橱取出帐篷和睡袋，快速有效地把所有东西堆到一起。不知何时，Blair出现在他身旁一起帮忙——过了一会儿，他们停下来，看着眼前的装备。

“见鬼，就是这些了吗？都在这里了吗？”Blair焦虑地问。Jim举起双手，“安静，让我想想。”他想了一会儿，然后说，“行了，就这些了，去把我们的夹克带上——”他打开门，僵在了原地。

“糟了，她来了，她在刹车，她停车了！”他小声地说。

“楼梯——我们走楼梯！她会坐电梯！”Blair嘶声说。他们七手八脚地把行李搬进楼梯间，Jim快速地检查一遍公寓，确定水电气都关上了，然后锁上门和Blair一起背着行李沿着楼梯往下走。

下到一层时，Jim举起手示意安静，他听着娜奥米的呼吸，等待着，直到电梯门咯吱咯吱地打开又关上，将娜奥米送往上方，他们才火速冲出大门，将行李扔上车，然后跳上车，发动引擎。Blair透过后车窗，望着公寓楼逐渐远去，最终在拐角之后消失不见。他们看看彼此，大声地笑起来。

“不敢相信我们就这么跑出来了。”Blair说，“这真的太孩子气了。”

“英雄也有难过的关……”Jim咧嘴笑着，朝城市边缘开阔的道路开去。

“难过到要去露营。”Blair笑着回答。“我还以为你天不怕地不怕呢，毕竟您当过陆军游骑兵啊什么的。”

“没听说吗，勇敢说不定是愚蠢的代名词。”Jim说。

“现在听说了。”Blair说。

“有时要坚守阵地，不懈战斗；有时要撒腿就跑，头也不要回。”Jim一本正经地说。

“但我们总是要和她谈谈的，”Blair理智地说。“我们总要跟她解释清楚——”

“等下，‘我们’是谁？”

“‘我们’是我以及应该把我从娜奥米的怒火下拯救出来的我的‘天佑守护者’。”

“那谁把我拯救出来？”Jim问。“我可是‘臭条子’，还记得吗？她很可能觉得是我把你带坏的——”

“明白了，明白了，你说得有道理，”Blair长长地叹一口气。“也许我们可以给她写封信？”

“无法想象那是一封什么样的信。”Jim挖苦地说。

“我只要从正确的角度讲，”Blair眉毛紧皱，“大幅渲染颠覆性的故事，让她站到我们这边。强调我们的非主流性。不幸的恋人之类的——”

“稍等一分钟，朱丽叶，先说说我们去哪儿？”Jim问，车现在上到了高速公路时。“山里，河边，海边，哪个？”

“山里。”Blair回答。“我们去上次去过的那个地方吧。”

“好的。”Jim回答，沿着斜坡朝东边驶去。

“另外找个超市停一下，罗密欧——你的向导快饿死了。”

（TBC）

——————————

译注：下文有Top!Blair。【】代表原文的<>

当夜幕降临，他们已经在一百英里以外的地方，搭好了帐篷，吃完了晚饭，此刻正坐在火堆前的睡袋上。Blair捧起一杯热茶，走到Jim腿间坐下，后者搂住他，他向后靠到Jim胸前。Jim亲吻他的侧脸，连绵的吻让他放松下来，注视明亮的火焰在眼前跳舞。

“我很担心你，”Jim在他耳畔喃喃地说。“我吓坏了，Blair。”

Blair放下茶杯，用温暖的手心抚摸Jim的胳膊，本能地表示安慰，“没事的。”

“是我把你拉进充满暴力的世界——”

“你的世界就是我归属。”Blair说，在黑暗中对自己笑了笑。“况且，”他补充道，“你也在我的世界里。”

“我在你的影响下。”Jim修正道。“这是两码事。我把你从你的世界分离出来，让你远离你原来的环境，远离你的部落，”他喃喃地说。“我让你游走在世界的边缘，只因为我需要你。”

“我没事，我会没事的。”Blair轻声回答，转过身面对Jim，“只要你爱我就好，你爱我吗？”

“我爱你，”Jim用几不可闻的声音说，然后俯下身亲吻Blair，Blair呻吟着将Jim推到一旁的睡袋上。他们轻柔地亲吻对方，缓缓地脱掉身上的衣物，互相抚摸着，嘴唇紧紧地相贴，手指滑过对方柔滑的皮肤，让想说的话通过手指的触摸说出来。然后Jim推开身体，侧身躺下看着Blair，轻轻地说，“我喜欢和你一起在野外的感觉。”

“我也是。”Blair低声回答。

“我喜欢户外的空气刮过皮肤的感觉，”Jim轻声说，“还有它的气味。还有你，”说着他伸出一根手指去摸Blair的胸膛，“你的触感，你的气息——你是我的吗？”他忽然问。

“是的。”Blair柔声回答，“我是你的，你知道我是你的……”

然后Jim皱起眉头，坐了身。Blair看着他，好奇他的脑子里在想什么。然后Jim拉了拉Blair的胳膊，后者坐起身，Jim将两人移到更靠近火堆的位置，然后把Blair推倒躺下。他取下Blair头上的发圈，用手指梳理Blair的头发，让它们散在他脸庞四周的睡袋上。这时，Blair的心脏开始加速，因为他忽然意识到Jim正要做某件重大的事，在某种力量驱动下。Jim脸上有一种奇怪的严肃的神情，他伸手取过一瓶水，有意地倾洒在火堆边缘的灰烬上，然后伸手去碰潮湿的黑色灰烬。Blair看到橙色火焰的光芒跳动在Jim光裸的身体上，此时Jim正俯身于他上方用一根手指在他脸上划过一道黑色的线条，第一笔在Blair的右眼下，然后是左眼。Blair被他的动作迷住，忽然明白了现在的状况。

Jim又伸手粘上一些灰烬，再次认真地描绘，他的眉毛聚精会神地皱起，手指在Blair的脖子、皮革颈链的上方起笔，延至胸前。Blair看到随着Jim的手指的移动，他的身上开始出现灰暗的符号，随着手指延长至腹部、胃部。随后，Jim集中在Blair的两条手臂，画出一个难以置信的具有精细设计的符号，从他的左肩延伸至戴着皮革手镯的手腕上；然后再次抹了一下灰烬，在Blair右臂画出一道类似文字的符号，但Blair并不认得那是什么文字。他看着Jim飞快地在他的皮肤上画下一个又一个潦草的字符，仿佛做笔记一般，仿佛想赶在忘记之前记录下一切。

接着，Jim在Blair的臀部、大腿和脚尖写下文字，然后用粗糙的手指划过Blair的脚踝、手腕和脖子，在那些带上皮革首饰的皮肤周围画上粗粗的黑色条纹。然后，他停下来，低下头迷茫地看着自己的作品。Blair坐起身，看看自己身上的痕迹，又抬起头看看自己的爱人。Jim最后一次把手指在灰烬中蘸了一下，在Blair的额头画下一个图案，然后抽开手，让手臂垂落到身侧。

“我不知道，”Jim忽然轻声说，回答未被问出口的问题。“我也不知道——”

这时，Blair伸手把自己的手指在泥泞的灰烬中蘸了一下，然后不知道自己在做什么，也不知道为什么要这么做——他在Jim的胸前、心脏的部位画了一个水平的椭圆，然后纵向将它一分为二，再从中心沿着十点钟的方向拉出一条半径。他慢慢将手收回，看着它。Jim低头看看胸前，皱起眉头，然后看看刚才自己画在Blair额头的一模一样的符号。

他伸出手，捧起Blair的脸将他到面前亲吻他，品尝他，因为他忽然十分需要品尝他的味道。然后他轻轻退开，贴着Blair柔软的嘴唇喃喃地说：“Cheqaqta munawankichu？”【你是我的吗？】

Blair神奇地发现自己竟然听懂了Jim的话，更加神奇的是，自己竟然可以回答，好像他的嘴唇知道正确的答案，轻轻地将答案送进Jim唇间。“Ari. Kaypuki, reqsisqayki kaypuyki。”【是的，我是你的，你知道我是你的。】Jim轻轻地吻他的嘴唇，Blair打了个颤。

“Pusakulay。”【我的向导。】Jim说，双手仍然捧着Blair的脸。

“Ari, kapuyki。”【是的，你的。】Blair回答，深深地迎向Jim深邃而专注的蓝色眼睛。

“N~oq'a qoyuymi kichaqonki. Qam, pasukulay。”【我把自己交给你。你，我的向导。】Jim说，“Cheqaqta munawankichu？”【你是我的吗?】

“N~oq'a kapuyki。”【我是你的。】Blair紧接着回答，同时用自己手捂住Jim的手。

“N~oq'a kichaykipay. Cheqaqta munawankichu？”【我把自己托付给你。你是我的吗？】

“Wi~naypaqki。”【永远是你的。】Blair用最激烈的低语回答。

“Atiwankimanchu guiayta? Cheqaqta munawankichu?”【你会带我走吗？你是我的吗？】

“Win~aypaqki。”【你的，永远。】Blair说。他伸手捧起Jim的脸庞，亲吻他；后者松开手，张开嘴邀请他深入。Blair将舌头划进Jim的嘴唇深深的亲吻，舌头在他口中进出，Jim呻吟着躺下，让Blair俯在他身上。Blair用嘴唇描绘Jim的脸庞、喉咙、胸口，然后激烈的吮吸Jim的乳头，一次一边，探索它们，用舌头抚慰它们，知道它们变硬变红，然后Blair缓缓向下，舌头滑过Jim胸膛和腹部的肌肉，描摹那里的轮廓，记下每一处平面和角度。

他继续向下，将Jim的阴茎含进口中，轻轻的吮吸、舔舐，直到那里湿润地闪着光泽才松开，他拉开Jim的大腿，现在它们很容易地为他张开，大大地张开，Blair屏住呼吸，看着Jim在他身下为他打开身体，如此暴露，耐心而被动地等着，等待Blair取悦他。Blair低下头，轻舔Jim的入口，然后像亲吻Jim的嘴唇一样亲吻那里。

就在Blair用舌头轻轻开拓Jim，深深亲吻他，时而深入时而后撤时，Jim不断地发出语无伦次地低声呢喃，给予Blair肯定，他爱上了这种亲密感，学会了渴求这种感觉，他感觉Blair的舌头在他身体内外进出，夜风吹过时，Blair的舌头在他的嘴唇、入肉和阴茎上留下的湿漉漉的痕迹是如此明显。他爱户外的感觉，爱火焰传出的不规则的热浪和拂过皮肤的微风爱抚他的身体，还爱他的向导。他爱他的向导。

Jim闭上双眼，让Blair拓展他的身体，感觉光滑的手指试探着，感觉Blair的嘴唇一次又一次回到他的身上，直到欲望和热情让他颤抖起来。他睁开眼睛，看向头顶深沉的夜空和盘旋的明星。这时，Blair抬起头，Jim知道这是他最后一次这么做，他看着火焰的光芒跳动在他的向导的身体上，在他亲手描绘的图案上，投射出不断变换的闪烁光影，在他紧实双臂的肌肉上，在苍白的臀部。Blair看着他，寻求一个信号，最终的信号，Jim喃喃地说：“ari — n~oqa munaniki — ari — allichu。”【是的——我想要你——是的——拜托你。】。Blair深吸一口气，将自己摆到Jim双腿之间，Jim朝他伸出双手。“pasukulay — pachayki — munawanki — kaniyoq —”【我的向导——这是你的——我的——和我一起——】然后Blair向前推挤，Blair喘息着闭上眼睛，嘶嘶地说着，“hamuchuki, allichu hamkipuway, hamuchuki kunan。”【来吧，来到我这里，就现在。】

他感觉到Blair的阴茎慢慢的、轻轻地进入他的身体，他没有料到是这种感觉——上帝啊，他感觉Blair在他体内跃动，他的血液在他身体里涌动，他的心脏在他体内跳动——那激烈的安慰声，组织起他的宇宙——以前从来没有如此靠近——然后Blair抓住他伸来的手，握紧，埋进Jim身体，同时将他们的十指交叉，紧握在一起。Jim感觉血液在向导粗糙的方形手指里流过，从他紧紧抓握的手上涌过，和他体内同样令人安心的跳动声合为一体，让他的屁股因为快乐而抽动。这是一股洪流般的节奏，一股潮汐，一场海啸，迎面而来，Jim心跳加速，心脏在胸口激烈的跳动，跃动！他的心脏循着Blair的心跳调整节奏，快乐地鼓动——最终，终于，完全呼应了Blair的心跳——Jim无力地迷失了一会儿，被一名向导展示出的生理的力量所震撼，然后他笑了，睁开眼睛，想到Blair Sandburg一直就有能力让人们适应他，迁就他，跟着他的鼓声走——上帝啊，如此字面意义的“向导”！——他看着人们逐渐忘掉对一名长发、新嬉皮、巫医朋克的惊恐的拉响警戒的第一反应，逐渐接纳他成为生活的一部分，好像接受一条常见的河流或者山脉，好像它们理所当然地站在那里——这都是因为，Jim暗暗地想着，因为Blair Sandburg就是这样一个人。一座纯粹而简单的，理所当然的地标。

这座地标矗立在James Ellison的地图上，位于宇宙的中心点。

你就是我宇宙的中心点。

Blair紧紧地揉捏Jim的手指，Jim抬头看去，看到橙色的火光在Blair发间闪耀，他揉捏回去，Blair呻吟一声，开始在他身体里移动。Jim从没想过这个行为如此美妙——他充血的阴茎跟随心脏的节奏跳动，心跳的节奏跟随向导的心跳跳动，他能感觉向导的心跳穿过他的手指，舒服地滑进他的臀部——他知道从刚才起Blair一直温柔地对待他，但温柔是他现在最不能承受的东西。他攥紧Blair的手，在Blair下一次挺进时鼓励地迎合上去，Blair发出一声柔和的喘息。“翻个身，背过来？”他勉强说出这句话。“来不及了，munaki, khuyayki, kunan pachi ——”【想要你，需要你，现在立刻马上——】他是说真的，而且尽一切努力向Blair表明他可以放开自己，在他体内尽情释放自己，然后Blair发出一声从喉咙扭曲着吐出的轻柔而原始的声响，Jim颤抖一下，知道他的向导将放开自己。

这一点在Blair下一次挺动时得到证实，这一次的动作更深，更重，Jim感到一阵感激的满足——Blair肯定也是如此，他以一种更强劲、更刺耳的节奏开始动作。Jim调整着，迎合他的挺进帮他建立他的节奏，内心知道对Blair有益的，也会对他有益，因为Blair不可能出错，所以调整自己跟随Blair的模式是最原始的命令——这个理论很快得到证实，Blair第一次擦过他的前列腺——就Jim的经验来说，这就像一场奇迹，一处美妙绝伦的天堂——他完全没有准备好面对如此大量的愉悦——与Blair的阴茎给予他的欢乐比起来，Blair的手指和舌头只是一道苍白的影子，一个浅浅的回声，他的体内有如此巨大的能量，看着他的向导健壮结实的身体在他上方绷紧，冲进他体内。随后不会出错的直觉的引导，Blair一次又一次抚慰Jim的前列腺，Jim呜咽着高潮了，这感觉如同溺水一般濒临死亡，而他挣扎着把头伸出水面，感觉Blair在他体内猛烈地射出来，然后沉重地倒在他身上。Jim抬起手一下一下抚摸他的爱人宽阔的，汗流浃背的后背。

他们躺在那里，沉重地呼吸，就这么过了很长时间，在这期间对Jim来说唯一真实的就是Blair Sandburg的压在自己身上的体重带来的欢乐，而对Blair来说，是他的脸、鼻子、眼睛下紧挨着的Jim的皮肤。

“好吧，好吧，我去。”Jim忽然对着空气开口道。

Blair转过头看向他，疑惑地问，“去什么？”

“和你妈谈谈。”Jim不情愿地回答。Blair觉得这是他听过的最他妈搞笑的事情，没有之一。

\----------

“那么，”Blair看着眼前的菜单说，“我想点一份鸡肉干——”这时，Jim伸出长长的胳膊越过桌面，轻轻拍了拍Blair的手。Blair抬起头，Jim对他摇头示意，于是Blair微笑着对侍者说，“我就要沙拉好了，”Jim也抬起头说，“一份玉米片，然后两瓶多瑟瑰啤酒。”Jim从Blair手中拿过油腻的塑料菜单递给侍者，后者离开了。“鸡肉这么糟？”Blair低声说。

“超乎你的想象。”Jim说。

“噢，”Blair环视四周。“其实我们可以再找个地方。”

“附近没多少选择。先随便垫点儿保持你的体力，回家再好好吃。”

“家，回家真好。”Blair叹息一声。“对了，昨天发生好多事，我还没来得及告诉你，我昨天早上和我们主任吵了一架。”

“你变得好战了呢。”Jim骄傲地指出。

“是啊，谁叫他让我搬出我的办公室，”Blair说。“你能相信吗？他说既然我现在只是兼职，我应该搬去兼职用的办公室。”

“你怎么说的？”Jim问。

“我说我就不搬，你咬我啊。”Blair回答，Jim大笑起来。“真的，我就这么说。”啤酒上来了，他们对服务生点头致谢。

“你暗示（push）了他，”Jim微笑地说。“承认吧。”

“是的，我暗示了他，暗示了个透顶。”Blair试图控制自己的笑意。“因为我绝对不要离开我的办公室。”

“你这个怪兽。”Jim说。

“他才是怪兽。”Blair回答。“我是宇宙里的至善原力。”

“毕竟你的办公室很不错。”Jim调笑。

“是非常非常不错。”Blair纠正。“他们不可能把它要回去，永远不能。”

“看来你圈起你的领地了，Chief？”Jim一边问一边大口喝啤酒。

“很好笑，”Blair说。“也许是的，那又怎么样？现在我有了自己的领地——我有一间办公室，一个家，一个爱人，我会用一切必要的手段誓死保卫这一切。”

“你应该把这段话说给娜奥米听。”Jim说。

“噢——不不不不——你说过你会和娜奥米谈的。你亲口说的，Jim。”

“我是说了，”Jim承认道。“在我们做得最激烈的时候——”

“没门——你不允许有性交后遗忘症，所以趁早忘记吧——呃，不是……反正你知道我什么意思。”Blair说。

“大概来说，是的。”Jim回答。“听着，统一战线怎么样？我们俩，一起上。”

“我能找个律师帮我排练我的陈述词吗？”Blair问。这时，食物端上来，Blair闷闷不乐地看着眼前的沙拉。“这也太单调了吧，”他说，“卷芯莴苣，天啊。”

“相信我，你不会想要他们家的鸡肉的。”Jim说。

“噢，我当然相信你，”Blair说，“相信我。”

“来，尝尝找个，”说着Jim将他那盘玉米片往前推。

“谢谢，”Blair说。小心地取出一片沙拉和酸奶味的玉米片塞进嘴里。

“那么说，统一战线？”Jim问。

“好的，”Blair一边吞咽一边表示同意，“统一战线。”

“我的想法是我们应该尽可能地贴近事实真相。”Jim说，Blair笑起来。

“为什么？”他问。“这样就没有乐趣了。”

“你和真相到底有什么矛盾？”Jim问。

“真相总是让人不爽，老兄。虚构的才可靠。”Blair回答。

“老天，如果他们不把音乐关小一点，我就要疯了——可以麻烦你关小一点吗？”他朝服务生吼一嗓子。“音乐！小声一点！”他补充道，手里比划着旋转按钮的动作。

“他们可能想让我们相信我们正在经历真正的墨西哥体验，”Blair说。“不算生卷心菜和变质鸡肉那部分。”

“噢，谢天谢地。”音乐声变低，Jim松了口气。“你刚才说真相怎么样来着？”

“我是说，我真的不知道什么才是真相。”Blair回答，从他的沙拉里挑出一片西红柿。“不存在所谓真相，真的——只存在解释。”他一边说一边将西红柿放进嘴里。

Jim皱起眉头，“我真的和你在一起太久了。”

Blair吓了一跳，抬起头问道：“啥？”

“因为你说得很有道理，我确实感受到你说的深远的涵义。”

“你逗我。”Blair说。

“不，真的。因为警探的工作就是这样——没有真相，只有解释。二者并不是同一回事。”

“没错，解释对现实有更大的影响。”Blair说。

“是的，是的，我明白，我不蠢。”Jim说。“这就像法庭上，我们给出我们的解释，辩方给出他们的。但无论如何，被告人都要承担真正的后果。”

“是的，正是如此。”Blair说。“所以说什么是真相呢？就是最有说服力的解释，仅此而已。从各方面来讲都是如此。”

“而你正是发明‘令人信服的解释’的大师，不是吗？”

“没错。”

“也就是说谎言。”

“或者说真相，”Blair说。“就像切苹果，你想要什么角度就从什么角度切。”

“所以你想怎么和娜奥米说？”Jim问。

“还不知道，反正是一些有说服力的东西。”Blair说。“在这件事上，你觉得真相是什么？”

Jim一边吃玉米片一边思量。“你是我的向导，以及我的爱人。”

“没什么两样。”Blair打断他，微笑着。

“另外，我需要你和我在一起，所以你成为了一名警察，这样你就能一直和我呆在一起。因为……因为我们是哨兵和向导，我们注定要这么干。怎么样？”

“对我来说挺有说服力，但是对娜奥米？”Blair舔舔嘴上沾到的酸奶，摇摇头。“她不会接受的。我需要告诉他……嗯，我是一个有道德目标的人，我的道德要求我不得不在我的社区扮演一个积极的推动作用——这正好是她希望我成为的样子。虽然我教书教得很好，并且可以发挥一定的影响，但是我还需要承担更积极、更活跃的责任。我需要……to get my hands dirty。”说到这里，他的脸色变得有些苍白，白天的恐怖忽然再次降临到他头上。Jim伸手握住他的手，安慰地抚摸。“我需要直面我对道德的灰色地带的恐惧……对艰难抉择的恐惧。”Blair结结巴巴地说道，强迫自己继续说下去，让嘴里的滔滔不绝盖住脑海中回荡的女孩凄厉的尖叫。“我不能再keep my hands clean……不能退出逃避。所以我要主动加入……把我的亚文化经验带到主流中来。娜奥米在一种亚文化的边缘环境中养育我，而现在我要站出来，用这种经历来改变中心主流。萧伯纳说过——”他气喘吁吁地补充道，“——社会无法得到拯救，除非希腊教授去制造火药，或者制造火药的变成希腊学教授。”

（译：最后一句出自萧伯纳的戏剧《巴巴拉少校》。萧伯纳，爱尔兰剧作家，1856年7月26日—1950年11月2日。）

“你要对娜奥米引用萧伯纳的话？”Jim微笑着问。

“为什么不？”Blair反问道，他平复着呼吸，同时抽出自己的手。“萧伯纳会喜欢一个武装起来的人类学家。可怜的家伙们总是干坐着等待超级英雄的拯救——太糟糕了，他只差十年就错过了见识你的机会。在辩论中引用一个有名的来源总没有什么坏处，如果你要做一个政治-学术的解释，萧伯纳就是一个好的来源选择。”

“你说是就是。”

“接下来，我可以从情感需求方面来解释——长久处于边缘环境导致了我对安全和稳定的根深蒂固的需求，哪怕只是为了去抵抗——那种迷失方向的感觉，对一个踏实的角色的渴望，或者生命的归属感——渴望在像警察这样的敌对环境中测试自我认同和理想的边界等等等等——我甚至可以引用弗洛伊德，不过我的经验告诉我最好不要牵扯上他。”

“拜托不要加上他。”Jim说。

“或者用另外一种浪漫的解释：我爱上了你，希望和你建立一生的关系，但前提是彼此相互的尊重；另外，由于我是在反权威环境中长大的，我的抽象道德优越性与警察工作中的严酷的对比是我们之间一个潜在的问题，阻碍我们发展更深的爱和对彼此的理解，所以我们都同意做出牺牲，进入对方的世界，承担对方的负担，这样我们就可以培养基于实践的对彼此生活的深刻的接受度，建立一种联系让我们可以分享——”

“你到底怎么想出这些大道理的？”Jim捧着自己的脑袋打断他。

“我见过的心理治疗师比你吃过的盐还多。”Blair回答。“作为一个单身母亲的独子——还是一个嬉皮？我跟每座我们住过的城市的社会服务部门都打过交道。我们在那里住上两天，然后——叮咚，‘您好，Sandburg夫人，我是儿童福利机构的，我来这里是想和你谈谈Blair’——然后对方就开始对你大讲特讲。我几乎能背下那些问题，但他们从不允许你直切正题。你本来只想说‘是的，夫人，一切都很好——不，我没有被虐待；不，我不好奇我的父亲去了哪里；不，我没有任何重要的情结——现在我可以回去看书了吗？’但他们根本听不懂，所以你只能用他们熟悉的语言解释——‘是的，我很快乐，我喜欢运动，我交了很多朋友；不，妈妈没有碰我身上羞羞的地方呀’——噢，老天，我真开心不用再重复这个过程了。”Blair一边说一边不忍回想地揉着脸。“你想谈谈压力帮助你独立思考——不行，这是错误的答案，老兄，你马上会被送到一个中西部的养猪的农民家庭寄养，他们才符合某些官僚机构对正常、幸福的异性恋核心家庭的定义。因为他们在某些政府开发的测试中得了98分。但实际上，也许那家的丈夫是个酒鬼，被家暴的妻子正躺在裴克丹昏迷不醒，他们还和猪做爱，但那些测试永远不会问他们这个问题。可是，如果你告诉他们你住在一个公社，只吃新鲜蔬菜，阅读大量书籍——华盛顿的某个地下室马上就拉响了警报。这是个混乱的国家，老兄。”

“哇。”Jim感叹。

“哇？”Blair微笑地疑问。

“是的，哇，这太糟糕了，但是，哇。”Jim说。他身体前倾，将Blair的双手我在手中。“听着，你喜欢什么就说什么。学术方面的、情感需求方面的、浪漫关系方面的，或者你想说的任何解释，你尽管说。但是我只会去敲开她的门，告诉她，‘Sandburg夫人，我喜欢——我爱——你那了不起的、神奇的儿子。我的生活需要他。而且神奇的是，你那了不起的、神奇的儿子也爱我——这对我一团糟的人生来说就足够了。因为他——嗯，又了不起又神奇。这都要归功于你。所以，谢谢你，Sandburg夫人，谢谢你生了一个这么了不起的、神奇的儿子’。就是这样，这就是我要说的故事，Blair，我说定了。”

“这，说不定行得通。”Blair说，脸上绽开喜悦的色彩。

“对你来说够有说服力吗？”Jim认真地问。

“当然，”Blair轻声回答，然后笑起来，“Jim，你知不知道我们正在大庭广众之下牵着手？”

“Blair，我们会第二次来这里吃饭吗？”Jim问。

“见鬼，当然不。”Blair笑着说。

“那就闭嘴。”Jim说，然后拉着Blair的双手，倾身越过桌面吻上他。

（完）

\----------

完


End file.
